The Boy With the Attractive Face
by BoobieKiller
Summary: Spider-Man always thought it was best never to tell The Merc With the Mouth who he really was, but he was proven very, VERY wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not wearing that."

Peter pried his eyes off of the braided red and black leather bracelet that dangled in the space between them to look back up at the merc's face, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Come on, Spidey, I went through a lot to get my hands on this!" Wade whined, prodding Peter in the chest with a gloved finger.

Watching closely as Wilson's mask crinkled with frown lines, the teen deflated and looked back down at the bracelet, sighing. Why was he giving him a bracelet, anyway?

"If you somehow murdered someone just to give this to me, I'm not taking it."

"No promises, but come on! You'll disappoint them!"

Peter tried his best to ignore that last part as he sighed in defeat for the second time in a span of thirty seconds, snatching the bracelet out of the mercenary's hand. There was no sense in arguing over something so small, anyway. Tucking the bracelet away in the safekeeping of inside his glove, he let his arm dangle back down to his side as he stared back up at Deadpool.

"Is that it?" Peter asked, his brows furrowing as he waited a few moments for an answer. He hoped that Wade calling him to the rooftop of an abandoned strip club in the middle of the day had at least a sliver of importance, or he might end up going mad.

Wilson tapped his chin in mock thought before mumbling words that weren't audible to the teen, but it was clear to Peter that Deadpool was, once again, talking to himself.

"Yup!" Wade finally declared, interrupting himself after a few moments.

"Are you seriou-"Peter stopped himself from speaking, pacing back and forth on the rooftop for a few long moments before walking over to the ledge and shooting a web at a nearby building. He had better things to do than to waste time with Deadpool. Again.

"Spidey, wait!"

Pausing, Peter bowed his head. Wade at least deserved his attention, even though Peter could have been blocks away by now. Sighing, he turned around to face Wilson, one hand on his hip and the other held out to hold onto the webbing he previously shot out of his left webshooter.

"Do you like tacos?" Wade asked, his mask crinkling into a grin. Sometimes Peter wondered how the hell his mask showed so much emotion, but he doesn't think too hard about it since he didn't want to get a migraine. He was Deadpool, after all, and migraines were to be expected when thinking of him.

Okay, he had to admit, he was hungry. By the time Peter woke up this morning, his police scanner was screeching throughout his room in the Stark Tower, reporting an armed robbery down on 3rd Street. He didn't have time for breakfast! After all, the suspects were armed, but that didn't slow him down when he caught them and practically handed them over to the police.

Swiping his right hand over the top of his head, Peter let his hand glide down to his neck, rubbing it slowly before nodding.

"Yes, uh- yeah, wh-"His question was interrupted when Deadpool suddenly disappeared out of plain sight, leaving him alone on the rooftop. Annoyance flared up in Peter's chest as he sighed, rubbing his forehead and letting go of the web that he was still holding onto. He didn't have to wait long, though, because about two minutes later Wade reappeared directly in front of him, holding up a ridiculously large bag of Taco Bell next to his face.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that. The first time you ever did that to me scared the shit out of me, and-"He stopped talking when he realized that Wade was no longer paying attention to him, instead walking over to the ledge and sitting down, placing the big bag of tacos behind him.

Wade looked back at him, his mask crinkling up into yet another smile that seemed to kick start something in Peter's chest…not that he would ever admit that.

"Well, whad'ya waiting for, Man-Spider?" He called to him, patting the ledge beside him.

Oh hell no. He was not about to have lunch with DEADPOOL of all people.

Well, wait. He was pretty hungry, and the food was free, so he might as well give into it. He would just have to deal with Wade a little longer, which is basically the only downside to lunch. Besides, if he didn't have lunch with Wade, he would never hear the end of it. Walking over to the ledge, he sat down beside the older man, putting an acceptable amount of space between them as he let his legs dangle off the side of the building.

Peter turned his body to scoot the bag of tacos a little closer to him so he could get to them better, taking one out of the bag in the process. Pulling his mask up to rest on the bridge of his nose, he unwrapped the taco and took a bite, trying his best to ignore how Wade was watching him in silence.

"You're pretty quiet today, are you feeling okay?" Peter joked after he swallowed, his lips tilting into a questioning grin. It was actually kind of making him a little uneasy.

"Just thinking about how pizzas always come with the little cups of garlic sauce that nobody ever uses, I mean seriously?" Wade sighed, biting his lip as he bounced his boot against the building.

Peter hummed in agreement, taking another bite as his eyes flicked up to Wade's face in silent suspicion. He knew for a fact that that was not what Wade wanted to say, even if that was what he was really thinking (which he wouldn't doubt), but he wasn't going to push for an answer. Wade has shown plenty of times how terrible of a liar he was, but the teen never confronted him about it because he doesn't know what actually goes on in Wade's life, or in his head. And he had a feeling that he would never know, either.

But what he did know, for a fact, was that he knew more about Deadpool than Wade Wilson.

Peter didn't know if he wanted to stick around like a lost puppy to learn more, either. After spending just a few minutes with Deadpool for the first time a couple weeks ago, he had learned that he was clinically insane, killed people for a living, and had fun doing it. Knowing this made him unaware of what to expect from Wade Wilson, and made him wonder if he should be avoiding the merc at all costs. Besides, that is what the Avengers and practically everybody else does!

But why?

The question has been eating Peter up for the past two weeks now, so he is somewhat glad that he never told Wade his name or even shown his face in his presence. All the warnings he got from his fathers about Wilson when they figured out that the merc was trying to spend quality time with their son has made Peter hesitant to trust Wade, but something in his gut willed him to. Hell, if he didn't trust him just a tad, he wouldn't be having lunch with him on the roof of a random building, enjoying himself.

Peter mentally kicked himself. He was definitely NOT enjoying himself, why would he be enjoying his time with the most annoying, hated person in the world? Okay, sure he isn't running his mouth today like he usually does, but-

"Hey, buddy, don't pull a muscle. And I would advise breathing, you are turning purple…unless you prefer mouth-to-mou-"Wade was interrupted with a light shove, causing him to chuckle lightly.

Taking a deep breath, Peter looked down at the taco in his hand before crumbling it, letting the shells rain down from his fingers. He laughed when he saw the horrified expression Wade gave him out of the corner of his eye. Wait, expression?

"That was a beautiful taco!" Wade pouted, and Peter took note of Wade's mask suddenly resting on the bridge of his nose. When did he do that? More importantly, where the hell did all of those scars come from?

After Wade swallowed down a taco that Peter didn't even see, the teen scooted closer and took in every detail of the visible skin below Wade's mask. He was never told about these scars! And he wasn't about to ask about them, either, since he wasn't sure how the other man would react. Without thinking about it or realizing what he was doing, he lifting his hand, cautiously moving to trace a puffy scar that trailed down from his cheek bone. He stopped himself, however, when Wade leaned out of reach. Realizing what he was doing, he curled his fingers into a fist before pulling his hand back, bowing his head as he tried to tame a furious blush of embarrassment beginning to form.

What the HELL was he doing?

"Fuck- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, I don't know what happ-"Peter stopped talking when Wade's mask was suddenly thrown to the side, his eyes flicking over to look at it. He forced himself to keep his head down, however, since his blush was only getting worse. Jesus Christ, what the hell was happening. Why the hell did his arm move without thought to even try to touch Wade's face? This is so, so not happening.

He blinked in surprise when Wade grabbed the hand that previously went up to touch his scars, looking up to be greeted with a smile that Peter was finally able to see clearly.

"Hey! Your face is as red as your suit, Spidey!" Wade laughed, smirking as he placed Peter's hand on his cheek, letting go of it so his own hand fell into his lap, "I don't mind you touching my scars, you know."

Peter pushed his mask back down and glared at Wade in annoyance. He didn't have to be told how red his face was, he already knew! Sighing softly, he let his gloved fingers trail down the scar he previously singled out, his eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to take his glove off to feel his skin. He wondered about the story behind them all…

"You know, even though we have been spending weeks fighting over which Avenger is better, I never bothered to ask for your name, Spidey."

"Spider-Man."

"You know what I mean! Unless you are one of those heroes that likes nobody knowing their identity and prefer to be all mysterious, which is totally fine, but you are gonna have to tell me one day, Man-Spider- "

"Spider-Man."

"-because I don't want to have to come up with more spider nicknames for you! That kind of thing is surprisingly hard to do, and the only nicknames I have for you now are-"

"Wade."

"What?"

"Later." Peter answered, noting the eye roll he earned in return as he let his hand fall back in his lap, his lips tugging into a sideways grin.

"Okay, okay, but soon! Deal?"

The teen sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Deal."

Their conversation was quickly interrupted, however, by Wade's obnoxious ringtone.

"Is that…the Spice Girls?" Peter asked, scooting back to where he was sitting previously.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!" Wade sang off-key along with his phone as he quickly pulled it out of one of the pockets on his utility belt, flipping it open.

"Deadpool speaking, "he greeted as formally as he could ever be, which isn't really that formal. Peter listened to Wade carefully as he continued, "How much?"

Blinking, Peter looked over at Wade and eyed him suspiciously, his brows furrowed behind his mask.

"When?" Wade demanded, narrowing his eyes as he listened to the man on the other line. Shutting the phone abruptly moments later, he looked over at Peter with a smile as he grabbed his mask and slipped it back on, "Duty calls, 8-legs!"

And in a flash, both the tacos and Wade were gone, leaving Peter alone on the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I know I told some of the people who reviewed this story that I would be posting two chapters each weekend, but that isn't going to work out, and I am deeply sorry! I would be in way over my head doing that, especially if I had writer's block! Also- if you want to check up on the updates on how this fic is going, I might just be posting about it every now and then on Tumblr in this tag: The Boy With the Attractive Face**

**I would so totally just link it, but my computer is being funny and it won't let me _**

**One last thing! Italic thoughts is the yellow box thinking, bold thoughts is the white box thinking. :3**

**OKAY I LIED THIS IS THE LAST THING! I imagine these two as Ryan and Andrew, if you haven't noticed...if you don't like imagining those two yet still like this story, great! If you don't like imagining them, and you don't like this story either, um...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Wade was given an easy job, which is a little unusual, but the merc was getting paid a lot of money so he couldn't really complain. Leaving Spider-Man on the roof wasn't ideal to Wade, either, but he didn't want to bother the guy too much! Last time he did that, his head was on the other side of the room…not that Spidey would do that, but Wade didn't want to spoil yet another good thing that has happened to him.

"Hey guys, do you think something happened up there?" Wade mumbled as he made his way down the hallway to his shit apartment, scratching his head with one hand and slinging a gigantic bag of tacos that was nowhere near empty in the other. He will have to work on that later.

_'Oh yeah, Spidey totally has the hots for us!'_

**'He was acting strange, but the boy is pretty young and unpredictable, so we shouldn't assume anything.'**

Wade frowned, kicking a stack of newspapers that was sitting by someone else's door. The papers, of course, flew everywhere, but the merc could care less. Finding his apartment number, his eyes focused on the paper that stuck out of his mailbox almost immediately.

Yanking the paper out of its place, Wade swung his door open before slinging it shut behind him, making his way over to the couch and flinging himself onto the cushions. He squirmed quickly over to the closest arm of the couch, resting his head against it as he scanned over the description of the man he was supposed to murder this week. At least the man paying him was nice enough to print out a description of his target, usually Wade only had a name to go off of and he had to research the rest. Change was nice!

Wait.

Tearing his mask off his head, Wade squinted his eyes at the picture of the man before frowning, flicking his gaze to the description to actually take in all the information instead of just looking it over without thought.

"This kid is in HIGH SCHOOL?!" Wade gaped, his eyes widening in disbelief. Why was he given the job to kill a junior? Isn't it bad to kill youngsters?

_'At least your good conscience is practically nonexistent!'_

** 'Technically, it is bad to kill anyone.'**

"Yeah yeah…"Wade pouted, staring at the description.

The boy was 5'10", had the glasses with the big black frames, and owned thick untamed hair that Wade felt in danger of drooling over. Damn, he had to admit, the kid was hot.

"Too bad duty called…"Wade trailed off, sighing as a pout weighed down his face.

His job this week had a clear objective: Kill the target as soon as possible. Wade would have to start tomorrow, and if he was lucky, he could finish the job tomorrow too. After all, this was just a normal teen who isn't holding someone hostage or has intimidating security guards that could probably snap your neck like a toothpick. Wade hated those guys.

Wait…why was he, of all people, given the job to kill an ordinary guy? Shouldn't someone else do it?

Well, he WAS getting paid…

Wade grumbled and slid his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, taking it out and holding it in front of the paper to take a picture of the boy for future reference. He threw the phone onto the coffee table next to him once he was finished, smiling to himself. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but realize how the boy's name matched his face, as weird as that sounded. Forcing himself up off the couch with the paper in hand, Wade shuffled over to the corkboard on the other side of the room, immediately scanning the board for any vacant tacks.

"I gotta get some more of these…"Wade sighed, placing his hand over top of a picture of him and Spidey as he slid the tack holding the picture to the board out of its place, sliding the paper under it before tacking it back into place. He would have to remind himself to take the paper down tomorrow when he got home, he liked the picture under it. Wade remembered when he took that picture…

_~*flashback*~_

_Wade whined, his shoulders hunched as he let the strap of his camera dangle from his fingers._

_ "Come on, Spidey! One picture with your favorite mercenary?" he grinned hopefully, holding the camera up next to his face._

_ He watched as Spidey turned around, his hand rubbing his masked forehead before his arm dropped down to his side, looking up at him in what was most likely annoyance._

_ "Why?"_

_ "If you don't let me get a picture with you, at least let me take a picture of your a-" _

_ "Alright, alright!" Spidey interrupted, a smile in his voice as he shuffled over to Wade's side. They were in the middle of an alleyway, which was totally not suspicious at all. It was ten in the morning, and luckily there weren't a lot of bystanders passing by on the sidewalk, so there wasn't really a threat of people noticing them hanging around._

_ Wade smiled widely as he slung his arm over Spider-Man's shoulders, pulling him close as he held the camera high above their heads. This might honestly be the only excuse to get close to the younger man that isn't classified as weird or awkward, so he might end up taking pictures around Spidey more often._

_ "Cheese!" Wade whispered, beaming as the camera flashed above them. Reluctantly letting go of Spidey, he let his arm drop down to his side as he eyed the younger man beside him, his smile crinkling his mask._

_ "Spidey, who is your favorite Avenger? Mine is Iron Man, but you seem like the kind of guy who wears Captain America boxers to bed, so I'm dying to know!"_

_ "Do you think about me in boxers often?"_

_ "Yes, I do, actually…"Wade smirked, tilting his head._

_ Man-Spider took a moment before responding, "Though I don't own a pair of Captain America boxers, you were right about him."_

_ "Your favorite Avenger is the Captain? Hey, isn't Ghost Repellant married to that guy?" Wade questioned, blinking away his confusion when he saw how Spidey seemed to stiffen up at the question._

_ "If 'Ghost Repellant' is Iron Man, then yes, "Spider-Man nodded before continuing, "As much as I would love to sit here and argue over which Avenger is the best, I got a city to take care of, so…"_

_ Ignoring the sarcasm that practically dripped from the younger man's voice, Wade waved before responding, "Alright, see you later, 8-legs!"_

_ He didn't forget to snap a quick shot of the boy's ass as he climbed up the side of a building, either._

_~*end*~_

Wade smiled to himself from the memory, looking up at the picture that now hung up boldly on the corkboard. Damn, that was a fine ass.

* * *

The next day, Wade found himself hunting down the kid with a tranquilizer gun in his gun holster, frowning.

God, school hours are long.

He could just teleport into the school and disappear with the boy, but a student going missing when he wasn't marked absent was just too suspicious, so Wade would just have to wait like he has been for the past six hours. Oh wait, six hours! One more hour till the boy will be in his sights and he could finally go in for the kill…as horrible as that sounds. Wade sighed in relief, letting himself fall back against the ledge to stare up at the sky.

Too bad this was the only day of the week that promised clear skies. Wade was able to catch the weather report before he headed out, which he doesn't really do often because either he is keeping up with jobs, searching for Spidey's company, or he simply just doesn't turn the TV on.

He wanted Spidey to be on the roof with him, enjoying the view and having small conversation whenever they weren't distracted by something that captured their interests. Maybe the kid would enjoy that!

Maybe.

* * *

After about two hours later, Wade _finally_ managed to track down the teen from the rooftops as he made his way through a crowded city sidewalk below the merc, a backpack slung lazily over one of his shoulders as he tried to avoid knocking into anybody. Something about the kid's pace was mildly familiar, yet Wade dismissed the swift and careful movements almost as quickly as he thought of them.

Taking a deep breath, the merc teleported from the rooftop down to the sidewalk directly behind the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist instead of around his neck to avoid further suspicion as he disappeared then reappeared on the rooftop a split second later. And damn, this kid reacted fast.

Wade gasped in surprise when the boy was almost able to shimmy out of his grip until he grabbed onto his wrists, his grip turning to stone as he wrestled the boy to the ground. The younger man below him shouted streams of curses and protests as he punched and kicked as hard as he could, his eyes wide in hurt and anger as Wade straddled him without problem. The look in the boy's eyes confused Wade, but that didn't stop him from keeping his arms pinned to the ground.

"Tell me, why was the world's greatest mercenary hired to kill an ordinary high school student?" Wade asked, his grip on the younger man's wrists growing tighter. The teen looked up at Deadpool with a confused and shocked look, but panic was not present in his eyes, which confused Wade even more. Why wasn't this kid scared? Usually, by now, his target would be apologizing profusely and begging for their life, yet this boy was doing the exact opposite.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?!" the kid shouted, struggling as hard as he could against Wade's grip, and Wade couldn't help but be surprised by how _strong _the younger guy was. Although the merc was able to hold the kid down with ease, his strong struggle was causing his thumb to keep on brushing up on something soft and leathery on the boy's wrist. Finally growing curious as to what it was, Wade looked down at it and took a huge intake of breath, stiffening up. Even the teen underneath him tensed up from Wade's discovery.

_It was the bracelet he gave Spider-Man just a day earlier._

"If I tell you that I'm not going to kill you, which I'm not, will you _stop _struggling and let me think this through for a second?"

This earned him a glare, but the teen did as he was asked, going still.

"Good, but remember the fact that if you try to fight me again, I have a tranquilizer gun, and I am most certainly _NOT _afraid to use it!" Wade threatened, reluctantly letting go of the boy's wrists to pull his phone out of one of the pockets of his utility belt. He quickly pulled up the picture of the boy that he saved in his phone and narrowed his eyes, placing his fingers over the top half of the boy's face to cover it like Spidey's mask usually did when he had lunch with him. The resemblance was a little unsettling.

Wade slid the phone back into one of his pockets before grabbing the kid's backpack, unzipping it as quickly as he grabbed it. He wasn't surprised to find his only friend's suit bundled up in a ball at the bottom of the bag, but knowing that he might have just ruined something between them made him a little uneasy. Deciding to play it cool and grin nervously, he pushed the backpack carefully to the side before looking down at the young man beneath him.

"I gotta say, Spidey, you are a major hottie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I honestly have no idea why I had such a hard time writing and typing this chapter, but at last! The moment you have all been waiting for has finally happened, I HAVE UPDATED! Just a bit delayed, though..._;;**

**Remember, if you want any updates on how the chapters are going or any announcements that I cannot make on this website, check my tag on tumblr! The Boy With the Attractive face**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Wade slid the phone back into one of his pockets before grabbing the kid's backpack, unzipping it as quickly as he grabbed it. He wasn't surprised to find his only friend's suit bundled up in a ball at the bottom of the bag, but knowing that he might have just ruined something between them made him a little uneasy. Deciding to play it cool and grin nervously, he pushed the backpack carefully to the side before looking down at the young man beneath him._

_"I gotta say, Spidey, you are a major hottie."_

Peter knew he would regret deciding to wash his suit after school instead of doing it the night before, but how should he have known that _Wade Wilson_, of all people, would attack him before he even got the chance to put his suit on? And yeah, it was his own fault for not at least wearing his webshooters, but today seemed calm enough to hold off wearing them until he put on his squeaky clean suit.

Of course he would be wrong!

Now, he was lying underneath The Merc with the Mouth, staring up at the other with a frown hanging low on his face. Disappointment and anger raged on in his chest like a burning fire, and if he really wanted to, he could just start screaming at Wade right now. Complaining about how hard he had tried concealing his identity from the merc, like his fathers' told him to, seemed to be the most ideal approach Peter had, but something told him that he shouldn't bring that up. After all, Wade attacking him had been a big misunderstanding, since he seemed to have no idea who Peter really was.

Peter was kind of relieved, though. His thought process, not to mention the moment, would have been completely different if what he originally thought was actually what had happened. The moment he saw Wade's mask as he had struggled to get away from the merc just a couple minutes ago caught him off-guard, his struggle weakening. His heart felt as though it dropped into the pit of his stomach, and all because he thought that Wade finally connected the dots and did his research to figure out who Spidey really was. Peter made him promise a little after the first time they met to never do that, and he thought Wade would have respected that.

Blinking, the realization that Wade went completely silent suddenly clicked in Peter's mind, and the teen quickly scanned over his masked face for at least any sign of emotion, but to no avail. Confused, Peter bit his lip and grew increasingly frustrated by the second, his mind racing in question until he couldn't take it anymore. Wade being silent was just not normal, and it made the teen restless. Lifting his arm, Peter grabbed the mask and quickly tore it off, throwing it to the side.

All the anger and frustration Peter felt before was ceased immediately after he saw the look on Wade's face; his usual light and playful expression now replaced with guilt and worry, and his eyes were clouded with nervousness, as though he were afraid of what Peter's next moves were. The teen's eyes locked with the merc's, and he did not dare looking away.

"It isn't that big of a deal, Wade, you didn't know.." Peter reassured, breaking the silence as he propped himself up with an elbow as an act of sitting up. Wade was still on top of him, but Peter figured that this whole situation couldn't get anymore _not _heterosexual so why not.

"You looked like you wanted to punch me five seconds ago."

"That was five seconds ago, "Peter whispered,  
smiling as he continued, "now could you please get off of me? I can't feel my legs..."

Wade lips slowly curved into a small smirk before responding, "I don't know, I kind of like this pose!" he joked, his voice as quiet as Peter's. His smirk turning into a playful smile, Wade leaned in for a kiss jokingly, only to be lightly shoved to the side. The teen chuckled when Wade fell onto the concrete beside him, laughter escaping his lips.

Peter silently basked in the relief that the Wade he was used to resurfaced in the man next to him, yet disappointment brewed in the back of his mind because he knew that this moment wouldn't last too long.

What?

No, he wasn't enjoying himself, he couldn't be! It would only make things worse!

"Who am I kidding…"Peter mumbled, closing his eyes as he lifted his head to face the sky.

"What?"

"What? Oh- nothing…"Peter responded quickly, biting his lip as he stood up.

The teen brushed himself off and sighed, standing still as blood suddenly rushed up to his head from standing up too fast. Blinking the dizziness away, he looked over at Wade and struggled not to smile at the sight.

"Little help getting up?" Wade asked, flailing his arms up in the air in Peter's general direction as he continued, "Pleeeaaase?"

Rolling his eyes, Peter took a step forward and leaned in to grab Wade's hands, pulling him up. He was caught off-guard, however, when the weight of the man pulled him forward, and once Wade was standing he ended up hitting his forehead on the merc's collarbone.

"_Mother_-"Peter cut himself off, taking a couple steps back as he bowed his head and laughed the pain off for a few seconds. Wade rolled his eyes, yet smiled nonetheless as he bent over and picked his mask up, slipping it on.

Peter blinks slowly as the pain ebbed before looking straight ahead and dragging his feet over to the edge of the roof, looking down at the alleyway below. Maybe, just maybe, he could convince himself to take the day off and actually spend some quality time with Deadpool, as weird as that sounds. There are other superheroes in the city, anyway, so it wouldn't be left unprotected.

Normally he would just try to avoid the merc, but…the look on his face earlier was one he had never seen before, especially on Wade's face. It was different, and that appealed to Peter. It made him want to learn everything about the man he just now decided to trust.

It was odd how he decided to trust Wade immediately after he was almost killed by him, but whatever.

Honestly, Peter had never really grown the urge to know every little aspect of someone's personality until now. Nobody really stuck by him long enough to let those feelings surface, and the only person that has really stayed with him was Gwen. But she was a childhood friend, so that was different! Yeah, they did try out the whole relationship thing in 7th Grade, but honestly that lasted for about three days and they agreed to never mention it again. They were still best friends, though!

"Hey, Wade…are you free today?"

"Well, since I'm not on a job anymore, yeah. Why, is little Petey asking me out on a date?" Wade cooed, winking at the teen before walking over to stand next to him.

"No! I just wanted to know if you were able to hang out for a little while- and don't call me that! Those other nicknames are bad enough..."Peter grumbled, staring down at a stray cat that was currently rummaging through the dumpster below.

"Oh, _Petey, _I would love to go on a date with you!"

"It's not a- oh, whatever. Now would you mind getting us on the ground? I don't have my webshooters on."

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Wade asked, walking over to the backpack Peter was wearing earlier before grabbing it and slinging it over to the teen, who successfully catches it. Peter watched as Wade walked over to him with a smirk and wrapped an arm around his waist, which immediately caught him off-guard until he remembered that touching was required for Wade to teleport someone else with him. Peter wasn't sure why Wade thought it was necessary to wrap an arm around his waist, though…

Blinking, Peter let out a harsh breath and lost his footing a bit when he was suddenly standing on what he called "the ground below" just a split second ago, leaning against the merc before pushing himself away to gain an acceptable amount of distance between them.

"Where to?" Wade asked, tilting his head and ignoring Peter's stagger.

"Stark Tower." Peter replied hesitantly, slinging his bag over one of his shoulders as he prepared himself for a buttload of questions.

"Wait- you are _THE _Peter Parker? Tony and Steve's kid?! Why didn't I make the connection sooner, it was practically _SCREAMING _at me!" Wade shouted. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled, beginning to take a few steps towards the entrance of the alleyway as Wade continued.

"But wait- don't those two hate me? Will sneaky Petey have to hide me in his room?" He teased, grinning as he nudged Peter with an elbow as they turned the corner and began to walk down the busy sidewalk.

"My parents won't be home for two weeks, since they are out on a mission. Pops messed with JARVIS so he only talks when he needs to- I'm sure you read up on the Stark Tower? I don't want to have to explain who JARVIS is…"Peter trailed off, looking up at Wade.

"Yeah, yeah, but- who is 'Pops'? Tony? Oh my god, You call Iron Man _Pops?"_ Wade asked, grinning.

Peter's eyes widened and he quickly looked away to bow his head, embarrassment warming his face as he bit his lip

"I couldn't call them both 'Dad', and when I was seven I gave him a name. 'Pops' seemed to stick…"Peter trailed off, chuckling. He could practically feel Wade's eyes burning into his face, which only made his blush worse.

"Is it weird that I could clearly imagine a seven year-old Peter running around calling Ghost Repellant 'Pops'? Holy shit, I have to get a hold of your baby pictures!" Wade teased, earning him a playful shove.

They joked around like this the whole walk to the Stark Tower, and it was a wonder how Wade was even able to walk down the sidewalk like a normal human being, since he was a red and black neon sign that had a long list of weapons strapped to him. He didn't think too hard about it, though.

* * *

Peter stepped out of the elevator after Wade and offered a simple greeting to JARVIS, who didn't respond of course. Wade slid his mask off, his hair messy and sticking out in random directions as he looked around the living room in awe.

"This place is _AWESOME_!" Wade exclaimed, turning around to face Peter as he practically bounced with excitement. Peter only smiled before walking past the merc and trudging up the stairs, his backpack no longer slung over his shoulder but instead getting dragged up the stairs next to the teen's feet. Wade followed close behind, and once they came up to the top of the stairs and down the hallway the merc broke the short silence.

"Where are we going?" He asked, and Peter suspected that he was looking at every single door they passed(which was a lot of doors honestly).

"Even though I'm home alone, I still like hiding out in my room…"Peter trailed off, sighing. Exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave, and questions were beginning to break the surface in his mind, questions that he didn't really want to ask.

Coming to a stop at his bedroom door, Peter swung the door open and lunged for his bed, his body slamming on the sheets. He dropped his bag next to his bed and closed his eyes, deflating.

"Close the door behind you!" Peter insisted, and was immediately satisfied when he heard the click of the door closing. Taking a deep breath for no reason at all, the teen rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Wade took a seat at the desk next to Peter's bed, and the younger man grew increasingly aware of the other's silence.

"Alright, spill. No sense stressing out alone, "Wade broke the silence in a low, quiet voice, smiling.

"Do you know why you were offered a job to kill me? I mean, I know you didn't know it was me, but do you think they _knew_?" Peter blurted out immediately, turning his head to look over at Wade.

"I don't think he knew about you being Spidey and all, but he said he would have done it himself if he wasn't already in prison, " Wade informed, "but nobody is going to run around threatening to kill you, Peter, not on my watch."

Peter swallowed hard and watched as Wade's eyes darkened momentarily, offering a small smile. Nobody has ever really defended him other than Gwen, but that was nothing compared to _Wade Wilson_ threatening to harm someone to protect him.

Blinking, Peter ignored the little flop that his stomach made and continued, "But…who could it be? Nobody I know of outside this superhero business is in prison! Nor does anyone hate me so much to the point where they literally want me dead…"

"Maybe they would use your death as payback for someone else?" Wade suggested, shrugging.

Now that he thought about it, Peter _did_ remember Tony complaining about someone he faced last week being a pain in the ass, but he complains about a lot of people he faces, so he could be sure. At least they were getting somewhere!

"Maybe…"Peter trailed off, sighing. It wasn't every day that someone wanted _Peter Parker_ dead, so he couldn't say that knowing this didn't make him just the slightest bit paranoid to walk home from school. Looking back up at the ceiling, the teen silently thanked himself for finishing all of his homework in study hall as he closed his eyes.

He was so _exhausted._

Yawning, Peter curled up before he began to speak once more, "Hey, Wade, you can stay the night if you want to, but I need some sleep. You can sleep on the couch in the living room, or on the floor in he-"He was cut off when Wade jumped onto the bed, getting comfortable beside him almost immediately. "Or in my bed, you decide!" Peter joked, scooting back against the wall so Wade had more room, and so he could respect the other's personal space. Even though Wade didn't exactly know what personal space is.

"You do know it is only four o'clock, right?" Wade asked, smiling as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly get too much sleep last night."

Peter didn't come home until late last night, and he still had Biology homework to finish before he could get some rest, so all he really got was two hours of sleep.

Silently thanking Wade for the silence that followed afterwards, the teen forgot about everything he was stressing about earlier to let himself drift off peacefully, which was happening fairly quickly.

He was probably half asleep when he became vaguely aware that an arm was suddenly slung over his waist and something warm and solid was pressed against his body, but he didn't have time to register what was going on before he quickly drifted off into a deep slumber, his head resting against the soft mattress.

God, Peter was in trouble.


End file.
